


Don't Speak, Please

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, Let me know if you think i missed a tag, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: "I dare someone to write a Victor/Seung-gil story. (Extra points for smut)."Well, I don't even go here but this happened.





	Don't Speak, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> They are both 20 in this fic.  
> It was 3am and they wrote themselves. I had nothing to do with this.

 

“Just... don't speak, please.”

“Oh come on, Seung-Seung. Loosen up! Isn't that what we're doin’?”

“What we’re doing is you're shuttin’ up so I can suck your cock. Stop bouncing, idiot.” Seung-Gil snapped at the excitable Russian.

They had snuck away from the launch party that their respective brands were hosting, in need of blowing off some steam. Seung-Gil wasn't a huge fan of the long-haired Russian he was currently kneeling in front of, but the person he likes had just been making out with the tall Swiss guy from Viktor’s company, and he needed some release.

“But you look so good on your knees, Seung-Seung,” Viktor whined, pushing his hair behind his ear so he could continue looking down at the shorter man.

“If you shut up, I'll let you cum in my mouth.” Seung-Gil set his mouth in a hard line while he watched Viktor's eyes widened in shock and deliberation - he appeared to be struggling.

“C-can I suck your fingers if I lean forward a little… I, um, not so good at being quiet.” The colour flooded Viktor's cheeks was almost cute.  _ Annoying _ . But Seung-Gil lifted his left hand and offered it to the flustered man above him.

Viktor slipped out his tongue, curling it around Seung-Gil's fingers and sucking softly on the tips.

Groaning at the sensation, Seung-Gil tugged down Viktor's already exposed boxers to reveal his hard dick.

The groan vibrating over his fingers when Seung-Gil took the tip of Viktor’s long cock in his mouth sent a shudder down his spine.

The further down his throat Seung-Gil took him, the harder Viktor sucked and flicked his tongue over the tips of the fingers stuffed in his mouth.

The urge to pull off and switch positions just to feel that tongue on his cock was dizzying.

But as if he could read his mind, Viktor tugged his mouth away from the fingers and panted. “Take out your cock; I wanna see you jerk yourself off while you suck me.”

The complete change in Viktors voice was one of the sexiest things Seung-Gil had ever heard, and the throb in his dick decided for him.

“Oh fuck. Wow. You're big.” Viktor groaned, thrusting slightly into Seung-Gil's mouth before he pulled away.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Seung-Gil snapped before sucking Viktor harshly into his mouth again.

“Ah! Oh-oh I-I didn't mean that I'm surprised. I j-just meant it would feel good if you fucked me with a cock like that.”

Seung-Gil groaned around the cock in his mouth, moving his head a little faster, rubbing his hand over his throbbing dick a little harder. 

He had intended to stuff his fingers back in Viktor's mouth but the filth pouring out of it was delicious, and so he found himself gripping tightly to the hanging strands of Viktor’s hair.

“Seung, oh fuck. Y-your so good. You take a cock so well. Fuck. I can't imagine how good your tongue would feel in my arse or your big, hard dick inside me. I'd let you pound me till you were satisfied. O-or maybe I could fuck you, I’m long so I’d reach so deep in you too. Fuck.”

Viktor was close, Seung-Gil could tell by the rhythmic throbbing in his mouth from Viktor's dick and the way he had stopped talking to nibble on his bottom lip.

Seung-Gil pulled off so he could talk, hand still frantically tugging over his cock while he panted out what he needed to say. “Y-you can cum down my throat.”

Viktor moaned loud and rumbly, wrapping his hand into Seung-Gil's hair to tug lightly at it.

“Shit. Seung, I-I’m going to cum. Let me see you cum while you suck me.”

Sucking harshly, it was the hard tug to his hair while Viktor was cumming down his throat that finally pushed him over the edge and had him spilling into his hand and dribbling onto the floor.

“Wow. Seung-Seung that was… so good.” Viktor's head was thumped back against the wall he was leaning on, chest heaving.

Seung-Gil grunted in response with his forehead rested on Viktor's warm thigh.

“Oh, aren't you two cute.” Viktor and Seung-Gil's heads shot up towards the door of the side room they had snuck off to screw in. The doorway was now taken up by a burly, tall man - the same one Seung-Gil had seen an hour earlier, pressed against the person he likes.

“Chrissy!” Viktor beamed, shifting from Seung-Gil’s embrace and bounding - cock still hanging free - over to the tall man.

“Hello, honey.”

Seung-Gil stiffened when the guy, apparently called  _ Chrissy, _ wrapped his arms around Viktor and kissed him on the mouth.

“Ehh?” Seung-Gil found himself groaning, quickly tucking his dick back in his underpants, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“You seem like you took good care of my Vitya dear, are you alright there?” Chris still had one hand wrapped around Viktor's waist, the other tugging Viktor's dick back into his pants while Viktor giggled and squirmed at the touches.

“The fucks going on. I don’t need this.” Seung-Gil sighed and used both hands to rub his tired face.

“No, you need Phichit Chulanont, no?” Chris smirked when Seung-Gil's head whipped up at the sound of the name.

“Sorry you saw us earlier, it's our thing at gatherings.”

“Chit's Chris’ make-out buddy. I’m not so great at the making out thing.” Viktor stuck out his tongue and laughed - Seung-Gil could slightly agree with the statement considering the sloppiness of Viktor's kissing skills.

“Chit!” Chris yelled, and suddenly the adorable face of Phichit appeared on Chris’ shoulder, the smaller man having jumped onto Chris’ back.

“Seung-Seung likes Chitty!” Viktor sing-song voice accompanied by a giggle.

Seung-Gil slapped himself in the face.

What the fuck was happening?

“Gilly? I-is that true?” Phichit slipped from Chris’ back and came around the other side of the  _ overly _ affectionate best friends still blocking most of the doorway.

“I… eh. Yes?”

“Could have told me earlier, idiot! Your face doesn't exactly say  _ interested _ .” Phichit ignored the glare that sat permanently on the other man's face and instead wrapped his arms around Seung-Gil's neck, leaning in for a kiss only to pause an inch away and retreat to look Seung-Gil in the eyes. “Did you swallow?”

Seung-Gil blushed but was interrupted before he could actually reply.

“He did! Chit, he's so good. You'll have to ask him to suck you off later. God-level-tongue-skills.” Viktor laughed as Chris covered his mouth with his large hand.

“I do apologise for my best friend's complete failure at understanding basic human conversation. We'll leave you to it!” Chris smiled and almost carried Viktor out the door, shutting it behind them.

Phichit laughed as Seung-Gil starred mortified at the door.

“How are you friends with these people?”

“You’ll get used to them; if you want to continue being my boyfriend, you'll have to.” Phichit shifted forward then, burying his hand in Seung-Gils hair and his tongue down his throat.

“On the condition that you don't suck Vik's dick anymore. His ego’s big enough without more people on their knees for him.” Phichit giggled as Seung-Gil scrunched his face.

“Please be my boyfriend and never  _ ever _ speak of this again.”

* * *

 

If you need to yell at me about this more, feel free to come invade my [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) messages. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me this is as wack as I think it is XD


End file.
